A Meeting Unexpected
by FireFairy032003
Summary: It seems strange that she can seem attracted to someone so different from her, yet only to find out that they might not be so different after all. Though even if she sees that they're not that different doesn't mean that others will agree with it SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

"**character speaking"**

'**character's thoughts'**

**A/N: Here's a new SxS fic I'm still not sure whether it'll be a vampire type fic or not let me know what you think. So enjoy and I hope you all like it**

**As I lonely walk through the empty streets of Domino, Japan, all I see is death and destruction circling all around me, almost as if it was suffocating me, poisoning my lungs with its toxic fumes. I try to run or scream out for help, but words fail me, for my voice goes hoarse with fear as an icy cold hand clamps across my mouth, trapping the scream in my lungs, making them ache in desperation.**

**As I frantically try to look into the eyes of my captive, all I see is a pair of icy blue piercing eyes. He seems to smile sadly at me as though he is being forced against his will to keep me here. As I try to reach for the black hood that hides his face from me, I'm abruptly ripped away from him, awakening in a cold sweat.**

**Serenity's eyes frantically searched her surroundings that were around her wondering if anything she had just seen was for real. The familiarity of her small bedroom seemed to calm her as she realized it was in fact only a dream.**

"**It felt so real, as though it really happened, though I wonder who that guy was, he seemed so familiar." she thought to herself as a loud annoying ringing sound was going off beside her snapping her out of her thoughts. **

**As she looked around for the source of the sound, which turned out to be the red alarm clock that was on her nightstand beside her bed. The small red digits on the small device read that it was almost seven o'clock giving her another hour before she would start her first day at school at Domino University.**

**She yawned as she pulled herself out of bed as she tried several times to wake herself up. After the third attempt, she seemed awake enough to head towards the bathroom that she shared with her older brother Joey. **

"**I guess he's not up yet, though why am I not surprised, I should be used to this by now?" she thought to herself amused as she turned the hot water on in the shower before stepping inside it, trying to wash away her sweat slicked body.**

**After a few minutes in the shower, Serenity started to feel a lot better as she draped a towel around her petite waist before going into her room to find something to wear. She decided on a pair of black denim jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt with long bell like sleeves. She brushed out her long red auburn hair over her right shoulder, before she grabbed her bag and headed into the kitchen to start making breakfast for her and Joey.**

**Once Serenity had set two plates of food out on the dinning room table, she could hear her brother finally starting to get up and slowly make his way towards the kitchen. "Mornin' sis." he muttered as he attacked the coffee machine pouring a cup of coffee before sitting beside her at the table.**

"**Good morning, I'm glad to see you're finally up." Serenity muttered in amusement as she took a small bite of her eggs otherwise quite as she stared out the window lost in thought.**

"**You're in a quiet mood this morning. Are ya nervous 'bout your first big day at college?" he asked her curiously noticing how quiet she was being.**

"**No, I'm actually looking forward to it, why should I be it's not as though I'll be the only one there" Serenity said offering him a weak smile before carrying their plates to the sink as she waited for him to get finish getting ready so he could give her a ride to school.**

**Serenity sat outside on the front porch still unable to forget the vivid dream. "Why does he seem so familiar, is he one of Joey's friends? I don't think so, none of his friends have a cold demeanor, except for Yami and that definitely wasn't him." Serenity thought to herself not hearing Joey close the door behind him.**

"**You ready to go sis?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts.**

"**Huh, oh yeah I'm surprised you're actually ready to go on time for once." Serenity muttered smiling as she followed Joey as they started to walk the few blocks that lead to the University.**

"**Why do I get the feeling dat she's tryin to hide somethin from me? Oh well I'm sure whatever it is Yug can get her to tell him what it is." Joey thought to himself as Serenity walked silently beside him.**

"**So do you wanna have lunch with me and the gang later?" Joey asked her curiously trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them.**

"**Sure why not." Serenity muttered not even looking up at in his direction.**

"**Why so quiet sis, I thought ya were excited 'bout your first day at school?" Joey asked her curiously not being able to stand the eerie silence any longer, even though they were only a few blocks away from the school.**

"**I am I guess I'm just nervous is all." Serenity blurted out as she continued to stare at the ground in front of her.**

"**I don't see why, the gang will be there so it's not like ya won't know anyone there." Joey explained trying to reassure his sister as they had finally reached the school.**

"**I know, but other than Yugi and Mai the rest are your friends." Serenity pointed out angrily as she had walked off in her own separate direction.**

"**Hey man, where's your sister at, I was hoping on seeing her today?" Tristan asked as they had found the gang sitting near an empty flight of stairs.**

"**I guess she felt like being by herself, though she did agree to meet up with us at lunch." Joey explained making Tristan happy as he sat on the steps beside Duke.**

"**Where's Yug?" Joey asked the gang disappointed to see that his other friend wasn't there.**

"**He went to the library something about wanting to be left alone to look up some stuff for one of his classes." Tea explained as she had continued whatever conversation she was having with Tristan.**

**Yugi had wondered off to the library to be left alone. Though he had told the gang he was going there to look something up for one of his classes, it was a mere lie. He was actually planning on meeting up with Serenity there.**

"**Hey Yugi." Serenity said cheerfully glad to see him as she sat down at the table next to him.**

"**Hey Serenity, are you excited about your first day at college?" he asked her curiously.**

"**Yeah sort of… I just didn't get that much sleep last night is all." Serenity said softly massaging her temples trying to ease away the headache that she had gotten while on her way towards the library.**

"**Here let me help you." Yugi offered as he sat both their bags on the ground as he stepped inches in front of her.**

"**Yugi what are you doing-" Serenity tried to ask but was cut off as she closed her eyes feeling some sort of relief as Yugi had placed his hands over hers, helping her massage the headache away.**

**Serenity blushed deeply as she realized how close they were standing to one another. "Thanks Yugi." Serenity muttered as she took a step back away from him picking her bag up off the ground in the process.**

"**No problem I'm glad I could help… well I guess I'll see you later." Yugi muttered lamely as he bolted out of the room, a slight blush had crept on his face as well.**

**Serenity just laughed at this as she watched Yugi bolt out of the room and disappear down the hallway. "That was so awkward, though it could have been worse." she thought to herself quietly as she had started to make her way down the hallway as well towards her first class of the day.**

**Not even realizing what was going on, she had slammed into a tall dark figure, sending her bag to the ground as she had fallen as well. She felt a familiar pair of icy blue eyes piercing menacingly down at her.**

"**Next time watch where you're going, or else I won't be so forgiving." the tall CEO snapped as he glared down at the girl that had slammed into him.**

"**I-I'm so sorry… I-I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?" Serenity managed to get out softly as she had stood to her feet still not able to look up at him.**

"**Obviously or else you would of thought twice about bumping into me." he growled at her in anger as he arrogantly walked past her as she had heard her brother approaching him.**

**Ignoring what was going on around her Serenity had bent her head low as she quickly made the rest of the way to her class, ignoring the dozens of eyes that were staring at her as she walked past him.**

"**Move out of my way mutt, I'm not in the mood to play with you right now. Why don't you try asking Yugi to play with you, you're master is busy." Seto said coldly as he noticed Joey walk up to him.**

"**Shut up moneybags and for your information I'm not a dog. You are for knockin' into my lil sista like that." Joey snapped shaking his fist in his face.**

"**So that explains it figured someone that annoying and naïve could be related to you." Seto shot back at him as he stepped around Joey as he disappeared down the hallway in the same direction Serenity had went in.**

"**Hey! Come back here, I'm not through with ya yet!" Joey screamed after him as Tristan had hot him in the shoulder playfully gaining his attention.**

"**Come on man give it a rest already, when will ever learn you can't beat that jerk and probably never will." Tristan said smirking at this as Joey sighed in defeat.**

"**Yeah I guess so, though I still think he deserved it; so did ya see my sista yet?" Joey asked Tristan since he knew that he liked Serenity.**

"**No I guess she already went to her first class, oh well I'll see her I think she might be in my next class." Tristan said smirking at this as they had headed towards their first class as well…**

**Seto smirked to himself amused by the mutt's pathetic attempt in trying to put him in his place. "It's as though the mutt actually thought he had a chance against me." Seto thought to himself as he took his usual seat in the back of the class already bored.**

**Serenity was already seated in class as she stared down at the desk still upset by what had happened in the hallway. "I think Joey knows who he is, I should try asking him about it later." she thought to herself as she looked up at the seat in front of her barely paying any attention to what the teacher was saying.**

**She was still tired and still couldn't get over how close she and Yugi were to one another earlier. "Our faces were almost touching… though I don't even like Yugi in that kind of way?" Serenity thought to herself as she flipped open her sketchbook and had started to draw a picture from the night's previous dream.**

**She hadn't even heard the bell ring; the only thing that had snapped her out of her thoughts was feeling someone's hand touch her shoulder forcing her to look up from what she was drawing.**

"**Hey girlie, how's your first day at college?" Mai asked as she watched Serenity throw her stuff back in her bag and stand up following Mai out of the classroom.**

**Mai could tell that there was something troubling the younger girl. "What's wrong sugar, you feeling alright?" Mai asked her in concern since Serenity had went quiet at this.**

"**Yeah I', alright just tired I guess, everything seems to be going fine for right now." Serenity said quietly offering Mai a fake smile.**

"**Don't even try lying to me sweetheart, unlike your brother I can see right through that charade of yours, so you might as well tell me what's going on." Mai said as she took Serenity's arm leading her to a small deserted table to sit at.**

"**Well… let me ask you a question first, how did you know whether or not you like someone more than just a friend?" Serenity said quietly. Mai just stared at her giving her a puzzled look wondering what brought this question on, but decided to answer it anyway.**

"**Why do you ask sugar, is there someone you think you might like? The best advice I can offer you hon, is just continue to stay friends, trust me the guy will give you a sign if he's interested. No use in making the situation awkward for the both of you." Mai said smirking at this.**

"**And if they do… than what?" Serenity pushed as she stared down at the table blushing deeply.**

"**What do you mean sugar, it would be easier for me to help you if you told me what's bothering you because so far you're not making much sense. Don't worry you should know by now that whatever you tell me will stay between us girls." Mai said wondering if Serenity was going to tell her or not.**

"**I know that's not what I'm worried about… it's just last night I had some sort of nightmare… and than this morning when I ran into Yugi we started talking and we almost kissed." Serenity confessed as she stared down at the table blushing brightly at this.**

"**So than what do you need my help for sugar, it seems like you have it all figured out?" Mai asked her smiling at this before she stood up about to leave.**

"**What do you mean, I don't even know if I like Yugi in that type of way." Serenity said quietly as she stayed where she was not getting up.**

"**Well than just stay friends for now sugar and it'll come clear to you how you feel about him soon enough." Mai said smiling at this.**

"**Okay but what if I find out I like someone else?" Serenity asked thinking back to the strange nightmare she had had the night before.**

"**Just tell Yugi that you want to be just friends, I'm sure he'll understand just be honest with him sugar and nobody will get hurt." Mai said smiling at this before she headed towards her next class.**

**Serenity thought over what Mai had said. "If I tell him the truth no one will have to get hurt. Though I know it'll still upset him if he tries asking me out and I reject him." Serenity thought to herself as she had finally stood up to head towards her next class, only to slam into someone…**

**Seto had just come from yet another boring class that he felt he didn't need. He was about to head outside to the limo awaiting him to take him to Kaiba Corp, when he noticed the girl from earlier slam into yet again.**

**Seto towered over her glaring down at her in anger. "I thought I told you to watch where you're going, though I see that it's too difficult for you to comprehend, do you need me to put it in into simpler words, or will that still be too difficult for you?" Seto spat at her angrily.**

**Serenity sighed to herself in annoyance as she realized who she had bumped into. "I didn't do this intentionally, trust me if I can avoid running into I will. Now I can see why people think so coldly of you, you're being cruel to me as though I hurt you in some way, yet all I did was accidentally bump into you, it's not that big a deal." Serenity snapped back at him dusting herself off as she tried to turn her back to him and walk away.**

**Seto grabbed her wrist tightly forcing her to turn back to him as he locked eyes with her. "Let this be a lesson to you to not let this happen again." Seto said coldly before he shoved her away from him, watching her eyes widen in surprise as she fell to the ground once more.**

**Seto was about to walk away when he noticed that she had stood up and grabbed on to his arm, stopping him from walking away from her. He was about to say something to this, but she had cut him off. "Fine but how do you expect me to learn my lesson if I don't even know your name?" Serenity asked him softly locking eyes with him.**

"**Is that some kind of joke, how can she not know who I am?" Seto thought to himself puzzled as he searched her eyes to see if this was some kind of trick.**

**He rudely brushed her hand off of him before turning around not even stopping to look back at her, as though he was disgusted by the mere sight of her. "Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corps, now if you don't excuse I have more important things to attend to." he spat before quickly walking away from her.**

**Serenity's eyes widened at this as realization hit her. "So that's the guy my brother hates so much, I can see why, but I'm sure there's a reason behind that cold demeanor of his and I'm determined to find out one way or another." Serenity thought to herself as she headed outside watching Seto step into the black stretch limo that was awaiting him.**

"**Hey Serenity, I hope your day is going better than it was this morning." Yugi said softly as he walked up to her.**

"**Oh hey Yugi, yeah I guess so, can I ask you something?" Serenity said quietly being snapped out of her thoughts.**

"**Yeah what's up?" Yugi asked her curiously noticing that something was plaguing her thoughts.**

"**What do you know about Seto Kaiba?" Serenity asked as she stared down at the ground.**

**Yugi looked at Serenity wondering where this was coming from but decided to answer her anyway. "Kaiba is the one that held both the duels me and your brother were in and is the owner of Kaiba Corp, they design the duel disks that we use when we duel. Why do you ask, did you run into him?" Yugi asked her curiously.**

**Serenity nodded her head. "Yeah sorta, I noticed him earlier and he seemed kind of familiar is all." Serenity muttered quickly as she continued to stare down at the ground.**

"**Well I won't worry too much about it, though we'll just keep it between us, we both know how Joey reacts with just the mere mention of him." Yugi explained softly as he rested his finger on her chin, lifting her face up towards him gently.**

"**Thanks Yugi, I don't want Joey to get upset over nothing." Serenity said brushing a strand of her long auburn hair out of her face failing to notice the blush that was forming on her face.**

"**Serenity about this morning… I don't want to do anything that will make you seem uncomfortable." he finished quickly though Serenity could tell that he wanted to say something else.**

"**What would make you think that, you were just trying to make me feel better?" Serenity said smiling at this.**

"**I know, but the way you ran off… it made me feel as though I had done something to upset you." Yugi explained sadly.**

"**It wasn't anything you said or did Yugi it was me and I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise." Serenity started to explain, she was about to say more when Joey and Tristan had approached them.**

"**Hey guys, Tristan you remember my little sista Serenity." Joey said smirking at this not noticing that Serenity had sighed at this as she offered Tristan a fake smile, he seemed to buy it as he smiled back at her happily.**

"**Why is that whenever I'm around Joey he always tries to hook me up with Tristan, it's sad that he hasn't picked up on the hint by now that I only like Tristan as a friend." Serenity thought to herself bitterly.**

"**Yeah hey Serenity how are you, I haven't seen you in awhile." Tristan said nervously as Serenity offered him a fake smile just nodding in his direction.**

**However, he still smiled acting as though he had accomplished some sad and pathetic fantasy. Serenity sighed at this as she noticed them talking amongst themselves barely realizing she was even there. Serenity just kept her head down as she started to walk away, hoping that they wouldn't notice that she had left, especially Tristan.**

**Sadly she was mistaken the moment she had tried to head back the way she had came, she could feel Tristan's eyes on her watching her every move. She looked up in his direction, staring up at him as though she felt sorry for him.**

"**Sooner or later he's going to have to get rid of whatever sick fantasy he has of the two of us and learn to move on." Serenity thought to herself in annoyance as he started to walk alongside her.**

"**Where are you headed off to?" Tristan asked her innocently noticing that she had started to head away from the group. He had noticed the sad look she had thrown him, but he had dismissed it as nothing.**

**Serenity stopped and turned around to face him. "Away from you see Tristan women find it offense when you start stalking them." she thought to herself amused as she tried to think of a gentler way to put it. "Probably to the park to think of what to do for a project I have to do in art class and than head home. So I guess I'll see you later, tell Joey if he needs anything to just call me." Serenity said quickly as she continued to walk away.**

**Once Serenity had left Duke had snuck up behind Tristan snickering at what he had seen unfold before him. "Good job man and to think I didn't picture Serenity as the type that got scared off easily. Than again I shouldn't be surprised you did come on a little strong, I'm surprised she doesn't think that you're trying to be some type of stalker." Duke said smirking at this.**

**Joey and the rest of the gang had joined them wondering what they were fighting over. "What's wrong guys, are ya fightin over my sista again?" Joey asked them curiously, as they both nodded yes to this.**

**Yugi just laughed at this not surprised they always seemed to be trying to win her affection, yet only Yugi could tell that Serenity only liked them as friends and nothing more than that…**

**Serenity sighed to herself as she had headed towards the park trying to clear her head. "At least I was able to avoid being alone with Tristan for now. If it's not him, it's Duke, damn it why can't they see I don't like either one of them the same way they like me? Still it seemed as though Yugi was trying to tell me something, though if I'm right on what it was I'm glad that he was interrupted because I still don't know what to say to that." she thought to herself as she stared up at the sky.**

**She smiled sadly to herself before she pulled out her sketchbook starting to sketch the peaceful scenery that was in front of her. "What ever made me think that this would make my life easier? I mean what did I really think that living with Joey and going to the same school as him and his friends would make all my fears and insecurities go away?" she asked herself bitterly as she turned to another page in her sketchbook.**

**It was the finished draft of what she had rashly sketched that morning of what she could recall from the strange dream. "It seemed as though it was real and those eyes piercing back at me, they were just as cold and intense as Seto's." Serenity thought to herself touching the picture as though trying to remember more.**

"**Than again just because the guy from my dream and Seto have the same blue eyes and silhouettes, doesn't mean anything it's just a coincidence. Besides Seto doesn't seem to care for anyone other than himself and the person in my dream seemed as though he was fighting to change who he was." she thought to herself starting to remember more…**

**Seto pulled out his laptop flipping it open as soon as he had stepped inside the black limo that was awaiting him. The driver started to pull away from the school as the familiar silence fell between them. "Why is it that everyday that my time is wasted in that dump I run into one of the pathetic members of the geek squad?" he thought to himself in annoyance as he thought more on the girl that had ran into him before he had left.**

"**Yet for some reason she seemed familiar, but why I've never run into her before." he looked out the window lost in thought before an idea occurred to him. He looked back down at the laptop that was still residing in his lap as his fingers flew quickly across the keyboard.**

**His eyes stared at the screen in surprise not wanting to believe what he had found out. He had pulled up all of those that were witnesses or participants in the battle city torment. "Damn it that's why that girl seemed so familiar, she's the mutt's sister, but how she seemed nothing like the mutt." Seto thought to himself as the limo had stopped finally reaching Kaiba Corp…**

**End of chapter one hehe I hope you all enjoyed it, so now what will Seto do when he realizes that the flamboyant girl he had ran into is related to Joey Wheeler, the one person he despises the most.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Character speaking"

'Character's thoughts'

A/N: Hey everyone I'm glad to see that you all are liking this fic so far, and as anticipated here's the next chapter, so enjoy!

Serenity had started to head home when it had started to rain, the light breeze blowing her long hair out of her face as her pace slowed down allowing her to enjoy the light drizzle.

"I still don't see what gets Joey so worked up about every time someone mentions Kaiba, I mean I agree with him that he can be a jerk, but that doesn't exactly mean that he's heartless. Maybe that's just him placing his guard up by being mean to perfect strangers?" Serenity thought to herself as she had finally reached the apartment complex where her and Joey lived.

She frowned to herself at seeing that the front door was already unlocked. "I thought that Joey locked it this morning before we left for school, but I guess not." She muttered to herself as she shrugged it off as nothing as she entered the apartment, shutting and locking the front door quietly behind her.

She was about to head towards her room when a strange noise caught her attention, she looked around wondering where the noise was coming from when she heard it again and her eyes landed on a familiar figure leaning against the windowsill on the other side of the room.

The person cleared their throat a few times waiting for Serenity to notice them, though when Serenity had flicked on the lights walking closer towards them she sighed in frustration at seeing that it was Duke.

He smiled warmly at her not noticing that she didn't seem pleased to see him after the day she had. "Hey Serenity I didn't mean to scare you, I saw you walking home earlier by yourself and I figured you might want some company." He explained smiling innocently at this as he sat down on the sofa.

Serenity continued to stand where she was not wanting to give him any ideas. "That's sweet of you Duke, but if you don't mind I have a lot of homework to do and I'd rather be left alone so there's nothing to distract me." Serenity said quickly offering him a fake smile trying desperately not to hurt his feelings.

"Okay but maybe after you're done or if you want a break from it let me know. Maybe we can get together and hang out and go to the arcade for a little bit?" Duke suggested hoping that she'd say yes, though Serenity just stared at the ground.

"Is that why you really came here Duke, you thought that if I had nothing better to do than I'd be desperate enough to go on a date with you even after all the times you've asked me out before and I've said no?" Serenity asked him quietly trying to hide her anger and frustration; he was starting to sound so desperate, just like Tristan.

"I guess nothing can get past you can it Serenity? Yes as you so lightly put it I thought it would be better than letting you stay home alone." Duke muttered sarcastically as Serenity just rolled her eyes at this.

"What's that supposed to mean, I've tried explaining this to you so many times by now it's starting to get on my nerves. I've tried being nice to both you and Tristan about this, yet it still seems as though I'm talking to a brick wall. What do I have to do draw you guys a picture to get the message to you guys that I only like you as friends?" Serenity spat starting to get a headache from it all.

She started to head towards the bathroom to get something for her headache when Duke had abruptly stood up blocking her path as he grabbed her by her shoulders gently. "I'm sorry Serenity I never meant to upset you, it's just I figured that if I was patient and waited long enough than you'd change your mind by now, but I can clearly see that I was wrong." Duke explained quietly though when Serenity didn't say anything to this he took her silence as a sign for him to continue.

"So I completely understand if you hate my guts right now, I mean I was trying to pressure you into something you obviously didn't want." Duke muttered sadly as he headed towards the door when he stopped seeing that there was something Serenity wanted to say to him.

"I don't hate your guts Duke, I'm just glad that we got this all straightened out and no one had to get hurt in the process." Serenity said gently.

"Yeah I know I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me and again... I'm sorry. Well I'll leave you alone so you can start on your homework you know where to reach me if you need anything." Duke explained as he left shutting the door shut behind him.

Serenity took in a deep breath waiting a few minutes before letting it out as she leaned her back against the door relieved that Duke hadn't tried to force himself on her and that he had finally left.

She grabbed her bag up from off the floor as she headed into her bedroom dumping her stuff on her bed as she sat down in front of the computer turning it on...

Seto was now seated in his office buried in paperwork as usual as he was trying to distract himself from what he was thinking about earlier, though he was failing miserably at this as he slammed his fist down hard on the desk in frustration.

"How is it that the answer was in my face this whole time, yet I failed to notice it until now?" Seto thought to himself angrily slamming his fist against the desk again feeling his hand chip the wood off of the desk from the force of the impact he had created.

Though his thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud beeping noise from the small intercom that was on his desk. He growled in annoyance as the overly excited blonde secretary's voice filled the room.

"What?!" he snapped at her angrily as he wondered what the ditzy airhead was pestering him about now.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Kaiba, but there are two nice gentlemen out here to see you. They have a meeting with you scheduled to discuss their company." she explained as he pushed the pile of documents aside as he stood up not even saying anything to her to let her know that he had even heard her.

As he was heading towards the conference room where the two gentlemen were waiting for him, Seto couldn't help but sigh to himself in frustration, these meeting always seemed to last longer than they needed to and always seemed like a big waste of time.

"Knowing my luck I'll get to sit through three hours listening to them drown on about how much Kaiba Corp needs their company. So what's the point in even scheduling these pointless meetings when I could care less about what they have to say?" Seto thought to himself miserably as he entered the conference room as the meeting had began…

Serenity had searched through endless web pages and had still ended up empty handed, the bits and pieces of information she had found she already knew from Yugi and Joey. "There has to be something more about him I can find out. Than again I could ask Joey but I know that'll only end up upsetting him." Serenity muttered to herself as her eyes had finally landed on something she had overlooked before as what she thought was an ad.

The article had briefly explained what had happened to Seto while he was living with Gorzaboro. Serenity's eyes widened at this not wanting to believe that what she was reading was the truth. Serenity was so into what she was reading that she hadn't even heard the front door open as Joey had finally came home.

Joey had tried to call out to Serenity wondering if she was home or not when he noticed that her bedroom door was wide open. Smiling at seeing her researching something he snuck up behind her preparing to ask her what she was working on and how her day had went.

Though something flashed up on the screen catching his attention, he leaned forward trying to get a better look at what it was when his hand brushed against her shoulder lightly. Serenity cursed at herself as she quickly flicked the computer off as she spun around to face him smiling innocently up at him.

"Hey sis what ya workin on?" he asked her curiously as he rubbed at the back of his neck seeing that he had taken her by surprise by sneaking up on her.

"Oh hey Joey I was just doing some research for an assignment I have for school, what are you doing back so early I thought you weren't coming home until later on tonight?" she asked him curiously wondering if he had even seen what was on the screen before she had turned it off.

"Yeah I know, but Yug had to leave early and help gramps with da shop so we're going to da movies tomorrow, do ya wanna come with?" Joey asked her curiously hoping she'd agree to go with them.

"Sure it sounds like fun, is Mai going with you guys?" Serenity asked him innocently.

"I dunno I haven't had da chance to ask her yet." Joey muttered as his face flushed lightly before he quickly left the room.

"All I had to do was mention the fact that he might be seated next to Mai in a dark movie theater and he gets all worked up and embarrassed." Serenity thought to herself in amusement as she shut the door before turning the computer back on and had started to go through her email.

"Speaking of Mai, what's this?" Serenity had muttered to herself as she could hear the television in the living room being turned on and the volume being turned up too loud. After skimming over the message Serenity felt touched that Mai was still worried about her and wanted to know if she was alright.

"Aww… how sweet, though I'm sure if it were anyone else she wouldn't care." Serenity muttered to herself as she looked out her window noticing that the sun was about to set as an idea occurred to her.

She smiled in approval to her idea as she stood up turning the lights off in her room before she grabbed her stuff as she headed towards the living room standing in front of Joey, blocking his view of the television. Joey noticed this as well as he looked up wondering what she wanted. "What's up sis?" Joey asked her curiously.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm headed towards the park to meet up with Mai." Serenity lied though she smiled innocently at this as though it was the truth.

Joey had barely looked up from the television once Serenity had walked out of his view and he was able to see it clearly once more. "Okay have fun sis, ya know where to find me if ya need anything." He muttered as Serenity had left shutting the door behind her.

Her smile brightened and she almost skipped down the hallway in glee, amazed that she was able to lie to Joey that easily and yet she didn't feel guilty about doing it either. Once she was outside and away from the apartment complex she started to head towards the park; for what she had told Joey was partially true...

Seto sighed in relief once the two gentlemen had left and he was able to escape back to his office. The meeting had ended up lasting an extra hour because they wouldn't shut up about their stupid company and how much better Kaiba Corp would be working alongside it.

Seto was about to get back to the pile of documents that were scattered all over his desk when his door was slammed open and Mokuba had ran inside the office jumping on Seto's lap.

"Hey big brother what are you up to?" Mokuba asked him excitedly jumping up and down on his lap.

"Mokuba can't you see I have a lot of work to do, we can play later." Seto explained patiently trying to hide his frustration at the day he had so far.

"Big brother you always say that and yet you always end up spending the rest of the day doing nothing but paperwork." Mokuba whined.

Seto sighed wanting the day to just go away along with the headache that was starting to form. He wanted to say no to this, but he knew that if he did say no once again his younger brother would be mad at him.

Mokuba could tell that Seto was starting to give in to him, if he just kept it up a little longer. "So can we go to the park now?" Mokuba asked him quietly hoping that he'd cave in and say yes.

Seto took in a long breath holding it in before he finally said yes as he stood up following Mokuba outside towards the limo that was awaiting them outside.

Seto smiled weakly at seeing how ecstatic Mokuba had become once he had agreed to take him somewhere as they were taking the short ride to the park. "At least one of us can be happy, hopefully this won't make my headache feel even worse." Seto thought to himself bitterly as they had suddenly reached the park.

Seto sighed as Mokuba tugged on his hand dragged him out of the limo as they headed towards the swings. Seto just sighed at this as he sat down on one of the benches to go sit down on as he watched Mokuba laugh happily as Mokuba sat on one of the swings...

Serenity was lost in her own sea of thoughts wondering if what she had found out about Seto was true or just someone trying to gain attention. "Than again if it were true that would explain why he acts so rude towards everyone he meets, he's trying to protect himself from letting other people in on the truth about what happened to him." Serenity thought to herself as she wrapped a strand of her hair around her finger absent-mindedly.

The only thing that was able to snap her out of her thoughts was hearing a familiar person laughing nearby reach her ears. Serenity's head snapped up as she noticed Mokuba running towards the playground that was nearby.

Her eyes looked around as her eyes landed on Seto as he was sitting on a bench a few feet away from her. Serenity just stared at the ground wondering if she should just leave right now or if she should approach Seto.

Seto noticed this as well as he shook his head at this as he stood up and walked over to where Serenity was sitting and towered over her since he could tell that she was staring at the ground and not looking up in his direction.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Seto growled at her as her head snapped up feeling his shadow drape over her.

"I could ask you the same question, but clearly I already have my answer. Maybe if you ask me nice enough I'll tell you the real reason why I came here." Serenity shot back at him as she looked over in Mokuba's direction.

"Wow good for you you're obviously a lot smarter than I give you credit for, though enlighten me, why did you really come here? Did you follow me here or just stake out here until I miraculously showed up?" Seto asked her coldly as she just glared at him not saying anything to this.

Serenity just rolled her eye at this obviously amused by what he had said. "I'm sorry I hadn't realized I had said something so amusing." Seto snapped at her angrily.

"Don't flatter yourself though the thought of me being desperate enough to want to follow you here that was a little funny. I mean I'm sure there has to be something nice about you to make those blonde bimbos throw themselves at you as though you were the last guy on earth." Serenity muttered barely above a whisper but Seto was still leaning over her so he was able to hear what she had just said clearly.

Seto just smiled at this keeping his face emotionless. "It sounds as though you wish you were one of them, or better yet you probably want to keep me all to yourself." Seto whispered as Serenity just glared at this not sure what to say.

"What would make me that desperate, you make it seem as though I'm not good enough for you yet you're wrong. Why should I waste my time trying to get through a selfish prick like yourself? I mean I'm sure you'd miss having all the attention if it were somehow taken away from you in a instant." Serenity said softly as she stood up slamming into him as she tried to brush past him.

Though before he could say anything both of his arms reached out as he grabbed both of her wrists pinning her against him as though he could easily hit her. "You're lucky my little brother is here Wheeler or who knows what I could get away with. Don't worry though you'll get what you deserve for insulating me like that." He whispered in her ear as his breath rubbed against her neck.

Serenity shuddered at the close touch as she watched him head over to where Mokuba was before they got back in the limo and drove away. Once she made sure they were gone she fell to her knees as she wrapped her arms around them bringing her knees up to her chest protectively.

She felt alone and scared yet at the same time she had no intention of leaving from the spot she was at. "That went so well... what was I even thinking that he'd see me by myself again and suddenly the monster I met earlier would disappear?" she thought to herself bitterly not even realizing that a single tear had made its way down her cheek and onto her lap.

She angrily wiped at her eyes trying to will the tears way as she rested her head against the wooden bench, not even realizing that her body had became exhausted from it all as sleep had finally taken over her...

The nightmare that had visited her the night before had returned once more. Though this time when I tried to reach for his hood that covered his face from mine there was nothing to stop me. In the darkness of the night I was only able to see his blue eyes that seemed to illuminate the night sky, penetrating the darkness.

I smiled sadly at this as I try to push him away from me or to remove the gag that was placed inside my mouth suffocating the burning questions that desperately turned to escape my lips, his arms reach out too fast for me to stop him as he holds my wrists gently in his hands high above my head.

I leant my head forward trying to lean my lips towards him as he stares at me hesitatingly as his gently hands reach up to remove the gag from my mouth as I gasp for air, only to feel his soft lips press firmly against mine...

Unknown to Seto and Serenity while they were arguing their was a figure that was hiding not too far in the bushes overhearing their entire conversation. They stayed hidden where they were until they saw Serenity fall asleep.

They smiled sadly at this as they came closer to her laying her head in their lap as they brushed her hair out their face. He leant his head close to her parted lips about to kiss her when he decided not to. He was about to walk away when she reached out to him pressing her lips upon his.

Unknown to Serenity she had awakened to feel someone's lips pressed hungrily upon hers as though that simple kiss was keeping them alive. She cracked one eye open as she pushed them away from her, though no surprise to her they wouldn't move.

Once Serenity had opened both her eyes they widened in horror to see her lips pressed against Duke's. She tried to push him off of her, but his lip grazed her bottom lip biting it harshly causing her to cry out in surprise.

Serenity glared at this as she raised her arms above her and bringing them up to her chest as she shoved Duke away from her knocking him to the ground as she brought her knees up to her chest protectively once more.

Duke stood up as he angrily brushed himself off. "What the hell was that for Serenity, I was only trying to help." Duke snapped at her in anger.

"How can you call that trying to help, I wake up from a nightmare to find your tongue halfway down my throat Damn who knows what else you would of done if I hadn't woken up." Serenity snapped wanting to hit something or throw something at him.

"What's that supposed to mean Serenity, you know I would never hurt you, you seemed as though you were enjoying it." Duke muttered defensively as Serenity just glared at him.

"I don't care if I was begging you for it; you promised me you'd back off and be my friend. Do you want to push me out of your life for good?" Serenity asked him sadly.

"You're right, though is there any chance you'd still be wiling to beg e for it, I mean you weren't fighting me off of you." Duke muttered smirking at this.

Serenity was at a loss for words as her hand reached up slapping him hard across the face leaving a small handprint across his right cheek. "I-I'm sorry..." Serenity stuttered wondering what had possessed her to hit him.

"Serenity it's okay you had every right to hit me, though I wasn't expecting it." Duke said smiling as he rubbed at the spot softly trying to rub away the pain.

Serenity muttered about feeling ashamed for treating him like that and she had taken off running, Duke was tempted to run after her and try to calm her down, but saw it was pointless...

Serenity had ran blindly in no particular direction, not even realizing that she had reached the game shop, but she figured it was closed and that Yugi would be the only one there.

Though she was surprised to see that they were still open, she stared in the doorway seeing that Yugi was about to place the close sign on the door and lock up when he noticed Serenity looking back at him, through the other side of the door.

He could tell that she was upset about something and wondered what was troubling her as he opened the door ushering her in before he locked it. "Hey Serenity you seem upset, is everything alright?" Yugi asked her in concern.

Serenity just stared at the ground shaking her head no to Yugi's question. Yugi placed his hand on her chin lifting her face gently up so that she was staring up at him. "Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?" Yugi suggested as he pulled his hand away and her face fell shaking her head no.

"Okay... well did you want to finish what we were talking about earlier at school before the gang interrupted us?" Yugi tried suggesting trying to get Serenity to open up, though to his relief she had nodded her head yes to this.

Yugi smiled at this as he finished wiping down the counter and closing down the shop for the night. "Okay why don't we go up to my room so we can have more privacy?" Yugi suggested as he took her hand gently in his as he led her upstairs to his room.

End of chapter 2 Yay! Anyways hehe what will happen between Yugi and Serenity when she realizes that she can trust him and starts to realize that she has feelings about him? You'd think those around them would support them, but jealously can get the best of you, especially if you want what you can't have. Anyways please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

author's note- sorry for the long delay it's been awhile since i've worked on any fanfics so hopefuilly the long chapter makes up for the long overdue post

Chapter 3-

"Character speaking"

'Character's thoughts'

A/N: Hey everyone I'm glad to see that you all like this fic so far. Anyways as anticipated here's the next chapter, so enjoy!

Yugi and Serenity had spent the remainder of the day talking and playing cards in Yugi's room, though Serenity hadn't mentioned anything about what had happened between her and Duke or the fact that she had ran into Seto yet again.

Yugi could tell that when Serenity had entered the shop earlier that something was troubling her, yet he still hadn't asked her about it because he didn't want to spoil the good time they were having.

"Hey Serenity, can I ask you something?" Yugi asked wanting to know what was bothering her, and he figured that she had came to him for advice and so far he seemed to have tried to avert the problem.

"Yeah sure Yugi, what's up?" Serenity asked him curiously.

"Well I just wanted to ask you something because it seems like the whole time you've been here you've been acting really quiet. At first I thought that it was something I might have said, but than I remembered that when you came here earlier I could tell that something was bothering you, and I just didn't want to ask and ruin the fun time we were having, but I guess that's selfish of me isn't it?" Yugi muttered as he stared down at the ground.

"That's not being selfish at all it's actually kind of sweet. My intentions were that once I got here I'd spill out all of my problems to you. As though they were for you to fix but that's being selfish." Serenity explained sadly staring down at the ground ashamed.

"Serenity its okay I'm just glad you feel that you can trust me enough to let me in. So go ahead please and tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can try and fix it or at least make it better." Yugi suggested softly as he lifted her chin up so that she was staring up into his eyes.

Serenity just smiled at this as she felt Yugi's hand touch her cheek softly. "Yeah that maybe true, but it can wait until later or until tomorrow, since it will only depress me if I bring it up now, but I do appreciate that you want to be there for me as my friend." Serenity explained happily as she squeezed his hand gently.

Yugi was relieved that Serenity trusted him as much as he trusted her, though he had to look away at hearing that he was only a friend to her. When deep down he was having feelings as though he was starting to feel as though he liked Serenity as more than a friend, though he was just unsure on how to go about it, he didn't want to embarrass either one of them by jumping into anything.

'Why did he suddenly go quiet as though he went into his own little world? I hope he wasn't expecting me to ruin the fun day we ended up having by telling him that I was humiliated by Seto yet again.' Serenity thought bitterly to herself as she stared at Yugi waiting for him to say something.

Yugi could feel Serenity staring at him as though she was waiting for him to say something, but he wasn't quite sure what to say. "..." Yugi just stared at his hands trying to think of something clever to say. 'Damn it why would I think something that complicated would be so easy to go about doing?' Yugi thought to himself in frustration as he felt Serenity place her hand over his using her other hand to lift his chin up so that he was staring up at her.

"Yugi are you sure there's something that you want to share with me?" Serenity suggested as Yugi shook his head no to this not trusting himself to speak.

"Yugi don't lie to me I can see it in your eyes, you want to ask me something but don't know how. If you try giving me a hint as to what it is it won't seem as bad." Serenity suggested as she offered him a comforting smile.

Yugi was quiet to this; he wasn't expecting to tell her so soon like this. Hs hands started shaking as he held them tightly in his lap his short fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his palm leaving small red lines on his palms.

"Yugi…" Serenity asked him uncertainty wanting to know what was troubling so much but he still hadn't told her anything, sp there was really no way for her to help him.

"Can we just drop it for now?" Yugi pleaded in a small voice as Serenity just smiled at this unsure of what to say hoping that he was alright she nodded her head yes to this.

Yugi smiled in relief and was about to say something when he felt Serenity's hand slid into his stopping him from the assault he was giving both his hands. "Maybe I should tell you why I came here earlier I wasn't lying I did come here to hang out with you knowing that just being around you makes me feel safe." Serenity started to explain as Yugi blushed lightly at this.

"I found this psychic article online about how people use different emotions to hide what they're feeling inside and it made sense. I mean take my brother for example anytime he sees a guy talking to me he gets upset and starts a fight because he thinks they might hurt me." Serenity continued as she rolled her eyes at this before staring back at Yugi.

"So I went to the park to clear my head and try and think of other examples to try and make some sense out of what I had read and I ran into him again Yugi, but this time he wasn't alone he was with a little boy." Serenity explained confused.

"You mean Seto you ran into him at the park?" Yugi asked her curiously as Serenity just nodded her head yes to this. "Oh well the little boy that was with him is his younger brother Mokuba." Yugi explained as Serenity just looked at Yugi as though she didn't believe what he had just said.

"But they act nothing alike are you sure they're related?" Serenity asked him curiously as Yugi just smiled at this trying not to laugh as he shook his head yes to this.

And than Serenity remembered what Seto had said to her before he had left though surprised and shocked by how close he had been to her and the threat he had made she hadn't even heard him talk about the other boy until now the angry words barely a whisper in her ear.

(You're lucky my little brother is here Wheeler, or who knows what I could get away with. Don't worry though you'll get what you deserve for insulating me like that soon enough.) Serenity shuddered at this as Yugi waited for her to continue with her story.

'I wonder though could he actually go through with it I mean all it really was was a simple threat. That doesn't necessarily mean he'd act on it does it?' she thought to herself curiously at remembering how tightly he had grabbed both of her wrists to make her stare up at him.

Yugi had scooted closer to her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders feeling her stiffen at the sudden sign of affection. "Yugi he threatened me... he... he hurt me." Serenity confessed resting her head against Yugi's shoulder surprisingly it was somehow comforting to her.

"What exactly did he say to you Serenity?" Yugi asked her in concern wondering if she had said something to provoke Seto enough to threaten her.

"Well we were yelling at one another when he grabbed me by the wrists really hard and said that I'd get what I deserved for insulating him soon enough." Serenity explained rubbing her wrists remembering the painful grip Seto had had on her.

'That does sound like something Seto would do, though I wonder what Serenity said that upset him, since sometimes Serenity tends to act stubborn just like Kaiba.' Yugi thought to himself amused.

"If you don't mind me asking Serenity, but what exactly did you say to him that might be the reason as to what Kaiba did." Yugi suggested quickly as she looked up at him coldly.

"Are you trying to say that I brought it upon myself?" Serenity spat at Yugi angrily but he just smiled at this shaking his head no as she sighed in relief.

"That's not what I'm implying at all Serenity it's just that I've seen Kaiba go off on others for something worse, so I'm just wondering what you said to provoke him is all." Yugi explained though he was about to say something else but kept this to himself.

'And knowing Kaiba he'll make go on his threat, though it was probably more like a promise, since his threats are never idle.' Yugi thought to himself as he waited for Serenity's response.

"I told him that he makes it seem as though I'm not good enough for him, and that I shouldn't waste my time trying to get through to a selfish jerk like him, though I think what really pissed him off was that I told him that the only person that doesn't see him for the monster that he is is his brother and that it'd be a shame if anything were to happen to him." Serenity whispered almost ready to burst into tears.

"It's okay Serenity I know you didn't mean it you were just upset, though I can see why he got upset if he thought that his brother was being thrown into the middle of it." Yugi pointed out gently making the tears stream down her face even stronger for she knew that she had sealed her own fate and wondered what Kaiba would do to her.

"Shh… don't cry I promise I won't let anything happen to you plus there are plenty of other people that are here to protect you." Yugi whispered wiping the tears off of her face with his thumb tilting her head up to face his.

"I know it's just that I feel stupid that I said it is all." she admitted as her bright eyes met his and she couldn't help but smile weakly at this and before she knew it their lips had met in a gentle kiss.

Yugi had pulled away abruptly as his face turned bright red brushing deeply at this. Serenity was surprised at how he had reacted to it she thought that this was what he had wanted.

Serenity had excused herself after seeing what time it was saying that she had to get home and that she was thankful for Yugi's help and that she had enjoyed the time they had spent together, though once she was outside it had started to rain matching her emotions that seemed to swirl around inside of her.

'I don't understand he kept giving me all these mixed signals and than he kisses me. I thought he liked me, yet why did he react like that as though my lips had burned him?' she asked herself as she brought a finger to her lips before bowing her head sadly staring at the muddy ground below her.

She had blocked out her other surroundings around her as she headed to walk home not realizing that she had passed the park and was now walking past Kaiba Corp as a familiar figure was headed outside to wait for their limo…

Blue piercing eyes stared up at the sky lost in thought. When they had headed back to Kaiba Corp Mokuba had asked him several questions in an attempt to try and figure out who the girl he was talking to was, though Kaiba had refused to answer any of them telling Mokuba that she was a student from school and that had seemed to satisfy him for now.

He sighed now as tiny raindrops fell upon his face soaking his short brown hair and causing his black trench coat to stick to his skin as he stood there unaffected by the rain. Though his eyes narrowed at seeing the familiar girl walking past Kaiba Corp, her gentle eyes glued to the ground as her damp auburn hair covered her face.

"Can't seem to keep away from me can you Wheeler? Tell me, did you come this way to apologize?" he asked her coldly laughing at this as she had ignored him trying to keep walking as though she hadn't heard him over the howling winds.

Seto figured she hadn't heard him as he took a few long strides until he was standing in front of her blocking her path as he grabbed her by the shoulders gently forcing her to look up into his dark piercing blue eyes.

She seemed to flinch at this not even seeing him approach her, and his touch seemed to lessen slightly as he tried asking her his question again. "I said-" he started to repeat himself when she tried to push him away from her.

"I heard you, though the answer is no I was simply passing through, now if you don't excuse me I'd like to continue on my way before I catch a cold from this weather." she explained gently her voice barely audible over the howling winds.

Seto just smirked at this as he grabbed her wrists dragging her inside the building before she could protest. "There now you have no reason to run away from me when I'm talking to you." he muttered as Serenity just shot him a dirty look trying to pry her wrists free from his gentle grip, but he just tightened it causing her to whimper out in pain.

Her bright green eyes widened in pain as her knees had given out on her as she collapsed to the floor as Seto just continued to stare down at her his eyes sparkling as an idea had occurred to him. He knelt down beside her as he scooped her up in his arms carrying her bridal style as he led her to a small love seat setting her down on it as he sat on the edge of it facing her.

"Looks like we're both stuck here, and it might be awhile before the storm will clear up." Kaiba said simply as Serenity sighed at this in annoyance not wanting to be trapped in a room with Kaiba.

"So are you going to keep me captive here or do I at least get a say in the matter?" Serenity asked him angrily as Seto just glared at this.

"No I'm trying to do you a favor, though if you'd like to try walking in the storm be my guest, though don't blame me if I don't try and stop you from leaving." he explained as he opened up the laptop next to him as he opened up an email and began typing away totally ignoring Serenity's presence.

Serenity was grateful to this for she didn't have anything to say to his comment as she stared in his direction watching him type on the computer his hands flying across the keys. "So… what made you think that I had come here to apologize?" Serenity asked him quietly after she could no longer stand the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

Seto sighed at this as he had sent the email to Mokuba explaining to him what was going on before he shut the lap op and had looked over in her direction. "Simple you didn't seem like the type of person that is capable of making a threat and actually going through with it. Besides, even if you were I don't believe in hitting a woman." he explained smirking at this.

Serenity shot him a dirty look at this. "So than why did you say that you'd come after me if you weren't fazed by what I had said?" Serenity asked him angrily though he just laughed at this.

"I don't know I guess to watch the reaction on your face, besides I had to put you in your place to teach you a lesson that those that try and make threats with Seto Kaiba doesn't get away with it." he explained smirking at this at seeing her eyes narrow into slits at this.

"Why not I mean I don't want to start up something, but I'm just curious I would of never thought that you set rules and boundaries for any situation, yet you act as though you can get away with anything." Serenity muttered quietly as Kaiba had just sighed at this.

"That's because I can, though like I said before Wheeler I don't believe in hitting woman because it's just wrong. Besides I wouldn't want to recreate any bad memories for you." Kaiba whispered as Serenity's green eyes widened in surprise at this.

"I don't know what you're talking about, though sadly I wish more people would share the same beliefs as you there are some people that will take every and any opportunity to take advantage of a defenseless woman." Serenity explained trying to act as though what Kaiba said was just a mere coincidence and that he knew nothing of how close to the truth he really was.

Kaiba smirked at this realizing that he must have hit a nerve because Serenity just continued to silently stare at the ground lost in thought. He reached his hand out resting it on her shoulder knowing exactly the type of reaction he'd get out of his gentle gesture. Her head had snapped up as she shoved his hand away from her as though he had burned her somehow.

"I'm sure you're right on that one though you make it seem as though you actually have some personal first hand experience with the situation." Kaiba pointed out softly as Serenity glared at him praying that he didn't know of her darkest secrets that she'd rather wise to keep to herself.

"And how the hell would you know that you hardly know me, so what gives you the right to act as though you do when we both know that you could care less?" Serenity spat at him angrily as she stood up having had enough of having to take his crap.

Seto just smirked at this his face remaining emotionless as he watched her stand up, since he was about to ask what she was doing, but thought otherwise. "You're right, though why should I care about a complete stranger such as yourself?" he muttered coldly as Serenity faced the two sliding double doors that led back outside.

"Oh yeah and here I was almost forgetting how conceited you are, tell me Kaiba, why is it so hard for someone such as yourself to feel compassion for others? It's not like you have anything to lose other than your arrogant self righteous reputation." Serenity whispered bitterly before she headed outside into the pouring rain.

"Good at least I got her to leave why should I care if she ends up getting sick in the process? Though she did have a point why should I push her away when she's not after my money or my company unlike everyone else?" Seto ended up thinking as he cursed out loud to on one in particular as he threw his trench coat back on before he headed outside into the rain after her.

"Why did I even try talking to him it's like talking to a brick wall." Serenity thought to herself bitterly as she wrapped her arms tighter around her waist trying to ignore her trembling body as the cold was starting to get to her. After walking for about twenty minutes when she had to stop and catch her breath.

Though unknown to her Seto had already caught up to her and was hiding in the shadows watching her feeble attempts to try and cope with the cold rain soaking through her clothing.

He was about to regret coming after her and retreat back to Kaiba Corp when he noticed that she had stopped and was barely able to stand up straight and was trembling from the cold.

Seto couldn't help but feel sorry for her as he walked up behind her wrapping his strong arms around her as he stripped off his trench coat as he laid it around her shoulders hoping that it would protect her from the rain. Luckily it had at least stopped her from trembling as she sucked in large amounts of air as she tried to steady her breathing.

Serenity had to fight the urge to struggle against him and shove him away from her, though his gentle touch was some what comforting and she soon found herself surrounded by warmth and the faint smell of soap and lavender shampoo, it seemed to comfort her as she had finally calmed down.

"T-Thank you, though why? Y-you didn't have to do any of this." Serenity whispered waving her arm to gesture to the generosity of his gentle nature.

"So you would rather prefer to have gotten sick or worse died from this intolerable weather?" Seto asked her coldly as he tried to lead her but to Kaiba Corp, but she weakly shoved him away from her, not wanting to be trapped in a stranger environment with him yet again.

"Why not it's better than being stuck with a monster like you." Serenity snapped back at him as he just glared at this as he smirked coldly at watching her wrap the trench coat tighter around her petite form.

"The world is full of monsters what makes you think that I stand out from all the rest?" Kaiba asked her bitterly as she tried to shoot him a dirty look but her trembling form made it fail making him smirk at her feeble attempt.

"Yes but unlike all the rest they at least are nice deep down inside, though you seem different as though no heart could exist in your cold exterior yet I'm sure you could still find some way to survive." Serenity whispered as she stared at the ground shocked by her own harsh words.

"What makes you think so harshly of me Wheeler is it because you're trying to hide the fact that despite what everyone else thinks of me you try so desperately to seek my approval of you? It's rather pathetic if you ask me, though yet highly amusing at the same time." Kaiba muttered as he stepped closer towards her causing his intoxicating scent to overwhelm her.

"Please do not flatter yourself on my behalf I was merely trying to be civil to you, but clearly I can see that it is another part of human nature that you will never seem to master. Tell me Kaiba do you enjoy pissing off other people or do you just have a natural talent for it?" Serenity asked him coldly as she removed the trench coat from around her shoulders thrusting it in his direction.

Trying to ignore whatever cruel comment Seto would say in response to this Serenity had tried taking a few steps away from him thinking that she had regained her composure only to fall to the ground as her knees had given out on her.

Seto stared at this as he watched her try and walk away from him in amusement only to watch her stumble before falling to the ground in a muddy heap coughing as the cold muddy water had soaked through her clothing.

Serenity could still feel Seto watching her as she coughed harshly as she pushed herself up into a sitting position feeling the cold starting to have an affect on her. She tried to stand up only to fall once more before she was able to push herself up and stand to her feet weakly.

Serenity looked up to see Seto still standing there a cocky grin on his face as she shot him a dirty look. "Why are you still here if you think so lowly of me? If your intentions are to rub it in my face on how much you think you're above me than you can shove them up your ass because I don't care." Serenity snapped as she slowly started to walk away from him towards her house.

To the girl's relief Kaiba had watched her walk away but had lost interest in following her as he had turned around to head back to Kaiba Corp where there was a limo finally waiting for him.

Once Serenity had entered the shabby apartment she shared with her elder brother Joey she shut the door behind her and had leaned against it as a sigh of relief had escaped her lips. "Ren is that you?" her brother called out making Serenity jump at hearing her brother's voice suddenly beside her.

"Yeah sorry I got caught in the storm I'm going to go take a quick shower and get changed." Serenity explained softly sensing her brother's concern for her well being at seeing her attire soaked and that her long auburn hair was matted and sticking to her flesh.

"Hold up a sec Ren I was worried sick about you." he pointed out in concern crossing his arms over his chest as though waiting for an explanation.

"I know but can I please get changed first before I freeze to death and than you can drill me with whatever questions you have." Serenity suggested not waiting for him to respond as she walked past him to her small room striping off her wet clothes as she got in the shower.

The hot water seemed to relieve her slightly yet her mind still seemed engrossed with the incident with Kaiba. "He seemed to almost care for my well being but why? Probably to use it to boat his own ego, and what was up with Duke I seriously thought he would have tried molesting me if I hadn't woken up in time." she thought miserably to herself as she ran her fingers through her tangled locks resting her head against the shower wall.

It seemed as though Serenity had lost herself in her own thoughts as the water in the shower had started to grow cold but it didn't seem to snap her out of her thoughts. A loud knock on the opposite side of the door had snapped her out of her thoughts hearing Joey's voice coming from the hallway outside the bathroom door.

"Are you alright sis you've been in there for two hours." he yelled out in concern as Serenity sighed rolling her eyes upon hearing this.

"Yeah I'm fine I'll be out in a few minutes." Serenity called out her answer seemed to have satisfied him as she turned the shower off and had wrapped a white towel around her petite form. Goosebumps had appeared on her arms and legs as she sighed knowing full well that the sight of it would only make Joey worry even more.

Shrugging it off as nothing she pulled on a snug navy pull over hoodie and a pair of black sweat pants to suit her groggy mood. She had brushed out her wet locks pulling her long hair into a high ponytail pushing her hair out of her eyes before stepping back out into the living room.

Joey had handed her a hot cup of coffee as she smiled taking a sip of it eagerly letting the hot mug warm her cold hands. "So do ya feel better now sis?" he asked her in concern as he took a seat beside her on the sofa. Serenity merely shook her head yes taking another sip of the got liquid.

Serenity seemed intent on staring inside the white glass mug in her hands that featured a logo of one of the many duel monster cards her brother had. She didn't know what to say nor did she want to tell Joey that she had ran into Seto Kaiba.

"Ya seem exhausted how about you try getting some sleep and we'll talk more about it in the morning?" Joey suggested as Serenity smiled in relief as she finished the rest of her drink handing Joey the empty mug.

He could tell that whatever was troubling his younger sister she seemed reluctant to share it with him. He figured he might have better luck getting Mai to talk to her than bombarding her with his questions.

Serenity was surprised by her brother's sudden change of behavior but wasn't going to question it. "Maybe this just means that he's going to try getting Yugi or Mai to ask me what it is, though if that's the case than it's only a waste of time because I know that whatever I tell Mai will only stay between the two of us." she thought to herself as she settled down to sleep…

It seemed like any other strange dream she has experienced in the last few weeks though only this time it seemed as though it was the aftermath of the event and everything had returned back to normal, yet she was still a slave to the hooded man.

"What's wrong you seem troubled by something?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. She tried to look around her for a trace of whoever was speaking to her but only a cloaked figure and strong blue eyes met her gentle green orbs.

"You don't trust me and you wish to know my name is this correct Serenity?" he asked softly mischief shinning in his blue eyes. Serenity nodded at this as she felt the shackles around her wrists be removed.

"Well I would rather offer you wings of freedom than give away my identity in fear as though you'll think that your ears have deceived you." he explained softly as he placed a long gentle kiss on her lips.

Serenity seemed frozen in her spot as she clung to the tall silhouette in front of her not wanting to be separated from the stranger. "I understand you're motives but please do not leave me defenseless against the monsters of this world." she begged him softly as bitter tears had spilled down her cheeks.

"Don't be afraid you're stronger than you think Serenity just remember this when you think that all is lost think of nothing but me and I will be there to comfort you." he explained as Serenity stared puzzled at his strange words making him smirk upon seeing it.

She pouted trying to figure out what he might have meant when darkness seemed to surround her. She could feel the hard wood floor brush against her cheek as she pushed herself up into a sitting position as her eyes blinked open. Once her eyes were adjusted to the dark room she sighed realizing that it was just another dream.

"Did the cold weather make me sick and the dream was a mere recollection of my mind slipping into insanity?" she asked herself out loud as she slipped on her white and blue sneakers and had lifted up her bedroom window.

She stuck her head out the window sensing that it was no longer raining as she jumped out onto the fire escape climbing the ladder down to the landing. She smirked at seeing that she hadn't woken Joey up as she headed towards the park…

Seto had gotten home pretty late and Mokuba was already sound asleep when he had gotten home. "Well at least he was able to be safe from the storm. I mean if Serenity seemed sick only being in it for a few minutes there was no way Mokuba's small body would have survived without getting sick." Seto thought to himself as he dragged his tired limbs to his office.

He had stripped out of his wet clothes before grabbing a new black t0shirt along with a pair of black jeans as he merely glanced in annoyance at the pile of paperwork that had piled up while he was away. "Damn it I'm only gone for a few hours and look what happens I only get buried more in paperwork." he thought bitterly as he ran his hand through his short black hair still damp from the storm.

He had finally decided to get to work as he sat in the black leather chair behind his desk as his tired blue eyes scanned the documents in front of him. It seemed as though he had been sitting there for hours as he rested his head in his hands as his eyes had half closed before he had passed out from exhaustion…

A few hours later he was aroused by feeling someone try and shake him awake as the early morning rays of light were shinning on his face. "Big brother are you alright?" Mokuba asked once he notice Seto slowly blink open his eyes seeing his younger brother's concerned face.

"Yeah I'll be fine just tired I guess what time is it?" Seto asked him curiously as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Almost six o'clock bet I figured that if I got you up early than you wouldn't have an excuse not to come with me. Remember you said yesterday that we would go to the park." Mokuba pointed out his long raven black curls still in a mess.

Not feeling up to hearing his brother whine he merely nodded his head in agreement as he couldn't help but smirk at seeing the excited look on Mokuba's face. "Let me get a shower first and than we'll go alright?" Seto pointed out hoping that a hot shower and some coffee would help wake him up.

Mokuba nodded at this as he hurried to leave the room running downstairs to watch some T.V while waiting for Seto to get ready. Once Seto had taken a quick shower he had changed into a short sleeved black silk shirt along with the jeans he had thrown on earlier as he grabbed his black trench coat and had headed downstairs to make himself some coffee. Once he had finished he seemed a little more awake but still felt groggy and could tell that there were bags under his deep blue eyes.

He didn't seem to care as he allowed Mokuba to drag him towards the limo that was waiting for them outside as it dropped them off at the local park taking only ten minutes to get there.

Before the limo even had a chance to stop and allow the two Kaiba brothers out Mokuba was already running excitedly towards the playground as Seto watched in amusement before stepping out of the limo as well to follow him…

It had only taken Serenity a few minutes to walk to the park as the night breeze seemed to play with her long damp hair that she had pulled back in a low ponytail placing her hood up to keep it from whipping into her eyes.

She was relieved to see that the park was deserted and that there was no one there to bother her. "I wonder how long it will take before Joey notices that I'm gone? Oh well at least it will give me a little bit of time before he comes looking for me." she whispered to herself smirking lightly as she pulled out her sketch book idly drawing in it trying to sort out the various thoughts running through her head.

"I still don't get it every time I have a dream about this mystery man it always seems as though I already know his identity somehow, but than again how is that possible when I cant even see his face?" she thought to herself sketching out the intense blue eyes that always seemed so full of life.

Her thoughts did little to ease her troubled mind all it did was make her think of Kaiba. "I should apologize for how I was acting towards him even if he did deserve it, yet why do I get the strange impression that he was trying to protect me from the storm?" she muttered softly deciding to stand up and walk aimlessly around the park.

As a result she had ended up even closer to Kaiba Corps seeing for once how close she lived near Kaiba making her smirk in amusement. "I wonder if it's just a small city or something because there's no way Joey would choose to live so close to the one person he can't stand." she thought quietly.

She closed her eyes briefly stretching out on the park bench finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. "I'll only rest here a few minutes than go home I guess trying to sort that guy out can wore out anyone." she thought smirking at this as she pulled off her hoodie balling it up as she stuck it underneath her head to use it as a pillow as she fell asleep…


End file.
